Finally, You Broke His Heart
by Rinoa
Summary: Isn't much of a drama, but isn't much of a romance either...part 4 of my Posessed series, you may want to read parts 1-3 b4 this unless u want to be confused ^^' this fic isn't exactly that good, sorry!!! =)


(This story alternates between Sora's and Taichi's POV.) 

Finally, You Broke His Heart

(Taichi's POV) 

I felt really guilty wanting Koushiro and Mimi to be together, since Yamato was my best friend, but I thought they'd make a great couple! Besides, Koushiro was the one who stayed up all night staring at her, thinking about her...the one who always helped Mimi out of her problems, who listened to everything Mimi said...Yamato did absolutely nothing but kiss her while we were playing truth or dare. 

But one day, Koushiro acted strangely. Mimi was majorly flirting with Jyou, and Koushiro did nothing about it! He just typed away on his laptop. 

"Hey Jyou, I love your glasses," Mimi said, smiling. 

"Oh, thanks..." Jyou blushed. "You, you uhh, you have great taste...on fashion! Yeah, fashion!" 

"This old thing? Why it's nothing compared to the way you chose your clothes perfectly." I knew Mimi hated Jyou's outfit - really. 

I went to Koushiro, who was doing *something* with his computer. 

"Koushiro, your girl seems to be hitting it off with Jyou." 

"Uhhuh," Koushiro replied with no expression on his face, still typing. 

I waved my hand in front of his face. "HeLLOOOO, Earth to Koushiro, Jyou is going to get Mimi, your girl, your true love, your one and only?????" 

"Uhhuh." 

"Do you even like her?" I asked. 

"Uhhuh," Koushiro answered, totally absorbed into his laptop. 

"You totally adore her and would kill to have her?" 

"Uhhuh." 

I started getting annoyed. "Would you like to have sex with Jyou?" 

"Uhhuh." 

"Do you hate Jyou?" 

"Uhhuh." 

"Do you hate Mimi?" 

"Uhhuh." 

"KOUSHIRO, WAKE UP!!!!" I yelled, grabbing his laptop and closing it. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" Koushiro asked. 

"Ugh....I thought you liked Mimi!" 

"I do!!!" 

"Then how come you didn't notice her flirting with Jyou!?" 

"**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**" Koushiro screamed. 

"Yeah, and you weren't listening to a thing I said." I stomped away angrily leaving Koushiro to himself. 

~~~~~

(Sora's POV) 

Since that accidental kiss, I had been kind of shaky around Koushiro. Add the dream, and you'd think something was going on. I really didn't think I'd later fall madly in - well, you'll find out later. Koushiro and I were sort of close though, and Taichi and I were drifting apart. Hey, it wasn't my fault, he was the one always walking to the beach doing whatever he did there! Of course, I still loved Taichi! 

I wanted to help Koushiro be happy, so I told him to tell Mimi how he truly felt about her. 

"Koushiro, if you really love her, you should tell her before Yamato or Jyou gets her," I told him. 

"I suppose you're right...but I really don't think Mimi could ever like me." tears started streaming down Koushiro's cheeks. 

"And why is that!?" 

"Because Taichi told me that she and Jyou were hitting it off!!!" Koushiro then hugged me and cried into my shoulder. 

"Whoa...Koushiro, she was probably flirting with him because she loved you but feared you wouldn't like her!" 

"Either way, even if she does, what if she also likes Jyou and rejects me? And what will the others think!?" Koushiro asked. 

"Look, you are telling her how you feel RIGHT NOW." I literally dragged Koushiro over to Mimi. 

"Mimi, Koushiro has something to tell you." I said. 

"Oh, what is it?" Mimi asked, blushing slightly. 

I walked away as Koushiro got in this long speech about his feelings for her...while Mimi sat crying tears of joy. Next time I saw Koushiro, he and Mimi were holding hands and talking about sweet nothings under a tree. 

I smiled, knowing that Koushiro was happy, and decided to look for Taichi and have a little romantic moment with him. 

~~~~~

I sat on the beach, watching the sun set, listening to the ocean calming down. Agumon wanted to come with me, but I needed to be alone. For what reason I had no idea. All I knew was that I wanted to be alone. 

After about half an hour of thinking...well, I wasn't thinking of anything, my mind was blank...Sora sat down next to me. 

"Hey, what's up?" she asked. 

"Nothing much, just thinking." I replied. 

"About what?" 

"I have no idea." 

"Taichi, we haven't been spending enough time together...you aren't secretly making out with Mimi when you claim to be at the beach are you?" 

"NO WAY!!!!!!!" I yelled, shooting up in the air. 

"Hah, I was just teasing!" Sora chuckled. 

"I knew that!" I lied. 

"Yeah, riight..." Sora smiled and hugged me. 

"Sora, I love you." 

"I love you too." Sora and I kissed for a moment, then she pulled me into the water. 

"Sora, what are you doing??" I asked. 

"What else? Having a swim in the sunset!" Sora then dunked my head under the water. 

When I surfaced, I saw Koushiro and Mimi walking towards us. 

"Hey Koushiro, Mimi, come on in! The water's great!" Sora said. 

Koushiro took off his shirt and jumped in the water. Mimi refused to go in, but after a few minutes, we grabbed her and pulled her in. At first we splashed eachother, but then we started having a chicken fight...nobody won, cause Koushiro and I kept losing our balance. But it was fun anyway. 

We walked back to the campsite drenched, and it was already dark, so Jyou gave us each towels to dry up in. Sora and I caught him and Mimi looking at eachother weird... 

~~~~~

After Koushiro and Mimi kissed goodnight, I brought Koushiro to the river. 

"Did you see that!?" I asked. 

"See what?" 

"Jyou and Mimi...they were looking at eachother like, like, I don't know, but weird." 

"Ok, Sora, what's the big idea!? First Taichi and now you!?!? Mimi told me that she loves me and she never liked Jyou or flirted with him! You and Taichi are trying to break us apart aren't you!?!?!?" Koushiro said angrily, eyes filling with tears. 

"NO Koushiro, we just don't want to see you crying, saying goodbye to Mimi when she decides to go with Jyou. We love you and want you to be happy!" 

I walked closer to Koushiro and hugged him, as he cried. I proceded to kiss him on the forehead, when he moved his head to look at me, and our lips touched again. What's weird though is that we didn't let go, we just stayed in that position for three years -- err, a few seconds, which seemed like an eternity to me. We started getting in a deeper kiss, which is when I realized that I *had* been in love, or in like, with Koushiro and just never wanted to realize it because I loved Taichi too. 

Without a word, Koushiro and I fell to our knees and held eachother tight, making out by the river. 

~~~~~

I woke up and saw Sora wasn't in the campsite. And neither was Koushiro. Curious, I got up and walked to the beach. I got there and saw nothing. Frustrated, I started walking around the whole forest, when I suddenly heard a twig snap. 

I walked towards the direction of the sound, and stumbled in on Koushiro and Sora making out. 

~~~~~

"Lost in my own thoughts, I was interrupted by Taichi screaming "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" loudly. 

Koushiro and I quickly let go of eachother and I got up and walked to Taichi. 

"Taichi, I...I can explain, we..." 

"No, Sora, this is self-explanatory. Don't say it was an accident...you don't ACCIDENTALLY make out with someone!!" Taichi fumed. 

"But Taichi, I-" 

"I thought we could trust eachother Sora!! I mean, I know I've been going to the beach a lot, but I haven't been ignoring you or anything!!! Sora, don't say a word because it's over now." Taichi ran away. 

I fell to the ground crying, watching my tears ripple on the river's surface. Koushiro came to me. 

"I'm really sorry, Sora...it's my fault." he told me, rubbing my back. 

"No, it's my fault...I shouldn't have gotten carried away, I should've REMEMBERED that I had a boyfriend, I should've remembered you have a girlfriend!" 

"Same here, Sora, but it's my fault for looking up at you!!" 

"You couldn't help it - just go away, please. I need to be alone right now." I whispered. 

"O-ok, I'll be at the beach." Koushiro walked to the beach. When he disappeared, I sobbed loud and thought about Taichi, deciding whether or not I loved him. _Of course I love him! He's everything I ever dreamed of, I've loved him since I met him! I've already betrayed him, now I can't just abandon him!_ I thought. Eventually, I fell asleep by the river. 

*** 

Weird, huh? Hope u didnt get confused! Also, sorry it's so short, but I haven't come up with any good ideas...I know (someone) told me not to get too carried away with the Koushiro+Sora thing, I'm really sorry!!! I just HAD to do that! But don't worry, I won't let Koushiro and Sora be an item. (Riiiiiight...) 

Latez! 

~*~Sora~*~


End file.
